Lollipop
by momicat
Summary: Kazuya dan Lollipop pemberian Eijun


Diamond no Ace belongs to Yuji Terajima

* * *

Kazuya melihat jam di ponselnya untuk kesekian kali. Bukannya ia kesal juga dibuat menunggu, tapi Takashima Rei bukanlah tipe orang yang biasa terlambat. Rei berjanji menjemputnya pukul sembilan untuk di bawa ke pusat rehabilitasi. Tapi Rei masih belum datang padahal ia sudah menunggu tiga puluh menit didepan asrama Seido.

Sebenarnya Kazuya tidak terlalu yakin dengan ide ini, tapi ia menurut saja kata dokternya. Kazuya pasti akan diomeli Rei-chan kalau menolak. Kazuya juga sudah cukup kena omelan sekaligus di maki rekan-rekannya karena dengan nekat bermain sampai akhir dalam keadaan cedera. Lagipula kalau ia di asrama pelatih tidak akan mengizinkannya menyentuh peralatan apapun untuk latihan.

Dan ada juga orang yang sampai sekarang belum sudi bicara dengannya.

'_Aku seperti orang bodoh karena menjadi satu-satunya yang tidak tahu!'_ si pitcher berisik itu bilang begitu.

Semua rekan setim-nya tahu ia sedang cedera kecuali Eijun. Tapi itu bukan salah Kazuya kalau ia tidak peka!

Huh! Kalau diingat-ingat Kazuya merasa kesal sendiri.

Bahkan Kuramochi yang model-nya seperti preman saja bisa sadar, _masa'_ Eijun kalah peka di banding Kuramochi?

Kazuya mengusap keningnya. Apa sih yang dipikirkannya saat seperti ini?

Eijun memang se-polos itu. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya soal cara melempar yang baik agar ia bisa terus berada diatas Mound.

Sebenarnya entah apa yang Kazuya harapkan?

"Senpai!"

Kazuya yakin ia mendengar suara, tapi tak yakin tertuju kepada siapa. Jadi ia tak menoleh

"Miyuki Kazuya!"

Kazuya kali ini menoleh. Cuma ada satu suara cempreng yang terlalu sering memanggil nama lengkapnya dengan nada seperti itu hingga Kazuya hafal dan bahkan kadang-kadang mendengarnya didalam mimpi.

Entah sejak kapan Eijun sudah berdiri di samping Kazuya dengan nafas agak tersengal. "Kau ini memang tidak mau kuanggap senpai, ya?" Kata Eijun setengah menggerutu.

Kelopak mata di balik lensa itu mengerjap heran. Kazuya yakin tadi Eijun sedang latihan memukul di lapangan _indoor_ karena ia mendengar suara berisik Eijun sedang berdebat dengan Haruichi. Tapi kenapa sekarang Eijun disini?

"Kupikir kau sudah pergi. Tapi tadi Furuya melihatmu masih disini- Hoy! Kenapa kau bengong?" Eijun menaik turunkan telapak tangannya didepan wajah Kazuya untuk mendapatkan perhatian si mata empat itu.

"Huh? Sawamura, ada apa?" Kazuya berkata setelah fokusnya beralih kepada Eijun

Pipi Eijun menggembung sedikit. Kesal karena merasa tidak diperhatikan. Tangannya kemudian merogoh kedalam saku _jacket_-nya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana.

Sebuah Lollipop warna-warni berbentuk hati yang terbungkus plastik dan dihiasi pita warna putih terulur pada Kazuya.

Kazuya tidak bisa untuk tidak semakin cengo melihat makanan manis itu kini terulur padanya.

"Etto.. Sawamura, ini apa?"

"Untukmu. Hadiah dariku" Jawab Eijun dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya.

"Kau tidak marah lagi?"

Cengiran Eijun jadi semakin lebar. "Yah sebenarnya aku mau minta maaf karena sudah _ngambeg_ tak jelas kepadamu. Kau sudah menanggung beban yang berat dan aku tidak ingin menambahnya lagi dengan tingkah anehku. Hahahahaha" Eijun tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Alis Kazuya berkedut . Tangannya terlipat di dada "Jadi kau sadar tingkahmu itu aneh? Tumben sekali"

"Aku masih kesal, sih. Tapi aku sadar aku tidak punya alasan untuk marah. Kau hanya berusaha semampumu melakukan yang terbaik untuk tim dan aku malah bersikap tidak adil padamu." Lagi-lagi cengiran lebar itu terpampang jelas di wajah Eijun.

Kazuya berusaha menyembunyikan senyum-nya dengan seringai jahil "Tidak perlu bersikap sok dewasa begitu! Kau membuatku merinding, dasar bocah!"

"Kau juga hanya satu tahun lebih tua dariku. Jangan memanggilku bocah!" Bentak Eijun "Ini! cepatlah ambil! Tanganku sudah pegal mengulurkannya dari tadi kepadamu"

"Ah, maaf.. maaf" Kazuya terkekeh, kemudian tangannya meraih Lollipop dari tangam Eijun. "Tapi kau memberiku ini hanya untuk minta maaf?"

"Anggap saja ucapan semoga kau cepat sembuh dan agar bisa segera kembali ke tim"

Pandangan Kazuya bertemu dengan manik keemasan Eijun. Bibir yang selalu berteriak itu tersenyum. Ada ketulusan terpancar disana yang tak bisa Kazuya pungkiri dan membuat hatinya menghangat.

"Walau kau menyebalkan tapi kau lebih baik daripada Kuramochi yang suka semena-mena. Padahal dia hanya menggantikanmu sementara. Dan pelatih juga membiarkannya bersikap semaunya begitu. Menyebalkan!"

Gerutuan Eijun membuat Kazuya tergelak "Kalau begini caranya aku jadi tidak ingin kembali. Pasti menyenangkan melihat Kuramochi menjadi kapten"

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau berpikir begitu!" Seru Eijun. Kazuya terlonjak kaget "Kalau kau tidak ingin kembali aku akan menyeretmu kembali. Kalau kau sembunyi aku akan menemukanmu dan menyeretmu kembali. Pokoknya kau harus kembali dengan selamat"

"Aku hanya bercanda, bodoh!" Kazuya tertawa dan mengacak surai coklat gelap Eijun "Lagipula kau bicara seolah aku akan pergi ke sebuah pertempuran saja"

Eijun merengut kesal. Kazuya kemudian merangkul Eijun dan menempelkan Lollipop yang dipegangnya ke kening Eijun "Tapi terimakasih, lo! Kau tiba-tiba bersikap manis begini, aku benar-benar kaget. Kalau kau melakukan ini ke perempuan aku yakin kau bisa dapat pacar"

"Aku tidak butuh pacar!" Eijun mendorong tubuh Kazuya yang terlalu dekat dan membuatnya merasa aneh.

"Ya sudah, kau pacaran saja sama bola!" Kazuya berkata sinis. Ucapan Eijun barusan entah kenapa membuat sesuatu didalam dadanya teriris.

"Aku tidak akan pacaran sampai aku jadi _ace_!" Ujar Eijun penuh percaya diri.

"Memang kau pikir setelah menjadi _ace_-pun ada yang akan mau denganmu?" Kazuya tersenyum mengejek. Tapi rasa nyeri di dadanya tadi seketika menghilang diganti kelegaan namun ditutupinya dengan kata-kata hinaan.

Kerah _jacket_ Kazuya ditarik dengan ganas "Tutup mulutmu atau kubuat kau tidak bisa bicara selamanya!"

"Ehm-"

Suara deheman seorang wanita membuat kedua kepala itu menoleh

"Sedang apa kau Sawamura? Kau mau membuat cedera Miyuki semakin parah?" Rei berkata sambil mendelik galak kepada Eijun

"Ti-tidak! Bukan begitu-" Eijun gelagapan "Dia duluan yang cari gara-gara!" Tukas Eijun sambil menunjuk batang hidung Kazuya yang sedang _cengengesan_.

"Rei-chan, dari mana saja? Aku menunggumu dari tadi. Jangan-jangan kau ketiduran" Kazuya tersenyum meledek.

Ada rona merah di pipi sang guru wanita. Ia berusaha menutupi groginya dengan memperbaiki letak kacamatanya "Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Ayo berangkat sekarang!"

Rei memimpin jalan, diikuti oleh Kazuya. Sang kapten Seido itu berbalik sebentar kearah Eijun sambil melambai dan mengucapkan terimakasih sekali lagi yang di jawab oleh Eijun dengan kata-kata pemberi semangat.

* * *

Rei tidak bisa berhenti melirik kearah Kazuya yang tidak melepas pandangannya kearah luar jendela _taxi_ yang mereka tumpangi. Di wajah tampan itu terukir senyuman. Tangan Kazuya masih tidak melepas Lollipop berbentuk hati yang digenggamnya sedari dari dan sesekali jemari Kazuya memutar-mutar tangkai Lollipop itu. Tidak tahu kenapa, hal itu membuat Rei ikut tersenyum.

"Ada yang berbeda denganmu hari ini"

Kazuya menoleh kearah satu-satunya wanita kedalam mobil itu dengan alis terangkat "Apa?"

Bibir yang dipolesi pewarna itu melengkung "Kau seperti sedang bahagia sekali"

"Aku biasa saja!" Kazuya berkilah

"Apanya yang biasa denganmu yang senyum-senyum sendiri sambil memegang Lollipo itu" Ujar Rei dengan nada menggoda

Ada rasa panas yang menjalar di wajah Kazuya dan tiba-tiba ia tidak berani bertemu pandang dengan Rei. "Ini Cuma Lollipop. Memang kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu boleh aku minta?"

"Tidak!" Tolak Kazuya cepat. Tawa Rei meledak dan menggema didalam kendaraan roda empat itu membuat supir Taxi melirik kebelakang melalui kaca spion.

"Astaga! Kapan terkhir kali aku tertawa seperti ini?" Rei mengangkat kacamatanya untuk mengusap sudut matanya yang berair karena tertawa terlalu keras. "Masa muda memang menyenangkan, ya!"

"Berisik, Rei-chan! Aku turun disini saja kalau begini" Kazuya berseru mengancam dengan wajah merona.

"Oh, ayolah! Aku hanya menggodamu saja" Tangan Rei terulur untuk merangkul bahu Kazuya.

Kazuya berdecih. Melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Rei lalu menopang dagu ke jendela kaca. Jalanan yang tampak bergerak itu sekarang jadi jauh lebih menarik ketimbang apapun

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa bertingkah imut juga, Miyuki!" Rei berkata lagi sambil cekikikan

"Aku turun _beneran_, nih.."

Kali ini Rei tertawa lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Dan Kazuya berharap semoga si supir Taxi menambah kecepatan agar mereka cepat sampai ke pusat rehabilitasi.

* * *

Saya baru tahu kalau Diamond no Ace ada Ova ke 4 nya.

Sudah tahun berapa ini, Astaga!

Dan Miyuki yang malu-malu itu bener-bener membangkitkan jiwa 'tante-tante haus berondong' saya!


End file.
